jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Grillparty Attack 2017
Grillparty Attack 2017 '(auch "''Grillparty Attack", "Manser dreht durch - Die Grillparty Szene", "Grillparty Attack 2017 Final Version") ist ein GoogleDrive- und YouTube Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus dem Jahr 2017. Es gehört zur FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof" und zählt zu den neueren Heargames, die wieder, wie ganz früher, einen Vor- und Abspann besitzen. Die Musik ist Jerrys Song "Der König von Mtown". Es ist ein Remake vom classic Heargame "Grillparty Attack" aus dem Jahr 2008, welches das erste Jerry B. Anderson Hörspiel aller Zeiten ist. Handlung Manser und Jerry haben rausbekommen, dass die Eastblocker Avril Furlong und ihr Mann Matthew Furlong eine Grillparty geben. Und das ausgerechnet auf ihrem Paintballplatz. Matthew Furlong labert Manser an der Haustür an, Manser drängelt sich an ihm vorbei. Er geht direkt in Richtung Grill und holt seinen Stick raus. Er beleidigt Avril Furlong total, frisst sich am Grill durch und legt seinen Stickk auf den Grill. Danach sagt er Avril, dass sie Jerry einem blowen soll, was sie auch auf der Stelle tut. Manser holt Matthew Furlong und zeigt ihm, dass seine Frau eine Fremdgeherin ist. Am Ende holt Manser seinen Hintern raus und scheißt nochmal alles zu. Veröffentlichung Das Hörspiel war ursprünglich im Ganzen als "Manser dreht durch" auf YouTube zu hören. Vor der Grillparty-Szene attackierte Manser noch Rentner an seinem neuen Hofcafe. Er hat ja ein Hofcafe gekauft welches er aber zu einem Winnie-Lager umbauen will. Eine kleine Studentin, die dort arbeitete, wollte ihren Job nicht verlieren. Also musste sie Manser noch einen blowen. Dann erst fuhren Jerry und Manser zu den Furlongs. Weil diese Szenen nicht witzig genug waren und als Demo (ohne Vor- und Abspann) vorlagen, entschloss sich Jerry die Grillparty-Szene nur noch als GoogleDrive Version rauszubringen. Und das mit dem Vor- und Nachspann vom "Köngi von Mettenhof". Jetzt gibt es auch eine YouTube Version nur von der Grillparty-Szene. Upload- bzw Onlineplatz Am besten ist das Hörspiel in der Twitter Suche unter "Jerry B. Anderson Grillparty Attack 2017" oder "Jerry B. Anderson Grillparty Attack" zu finden. Jerry hat das Heargame oft auf Twitter verlinkt, aber auch über kurze YouTube Videos. Dort findet man in der YouTube Suche auch oft eine Verlinkung. Der Uploadplatz ist bei YouTube nicht festgelegt. Auch im Ganzen wird es das Grillparty-Heargame geben. Hier aber auf keinem festen YouTube Platz. Indizierung bzw. Altersbestätigung Das Hörspiel wurde kurzfristig indiziert, aber nicht weltweit beschlagnahmt. Die FJSK (Freiwillige Jerry Selbstkontrolle) unter Charlie Dean Watson ist der Meinung, dass man viele Dinge nicht so ernst nehmen sollte. Kurzfristig gab es eine FSK18 Schaltung, aber weil jeder auf den GoogleDrive-Link zugreifen kann ist das Hörspiel jetzt als FSK16 gekennzeichnet. Trivia * Avril und Matthew Furlong wurden schon über Jahre hinweg auf Grillpartys attackt. * Avril Furlong arbeitete mal für Charlotte von Düsternbrook und als Hotdog-Verkäuferin. * Avril macht gerne Musik mit Larry H. Blog, der der hautkrankeste Mensch in Kiel ist. Man nennt ihn nicht umsonst "Hautschuppen-Schneemann". * Matthew Furlong ist impotent seit ihm ein Paintballplatz-Kunde auf die eggs geschossen hat. Das war vor 10 Jahren, aber Avril hat erst vor einigen Jahren kids bekommen. Im Laufe der Geschichten von "Der König von Mettenhof" wird rauskommen wer der wahre Vater von Avrils kids ist. Kommentare '''Charlene Wilson von der Onlinezeitschrift "New Media" schreibt: "Frauenfeindlich, abartig. Hier werden die Gastgeber mit "Schwanzgeruch" konfrontiert und Avril wird aufgefordert Jerry einen zu blowen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie doch keinen Spaß dabei. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Manser sie zwingt. Mal wieder eine sehr fragwürdige Gewaltorgie voller ekliger Ausdrücke, die leider ohne Altersbeschränkung auf GDrive abrufbar ist. Einfach abartig!" Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Großartiges Heargame. Es war auch ein fantastischer Tag und die EastblockPisser "Die Furlongs" haben es nicht anders verdient." Links/Einzelnachweise google: "jerry b. anderson","grillparty attack","der könig von mettenhof","avril furlong","matthew furlong","manser the biggest priest of mettenhof","grillen","spaß beim grillen".